1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training apparatus, and more particularly to a kinetic dumbbell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional dumbbells for training usually are a single element with a constant weight. User has to buy many dumbbells of different weights for different trainings. Besides, conventional dumbbells are used for arm training only that user may lose interest in using the dumbbells soon after some time of use.
To overcome the drawbacks above, a swing-type dumbbell which provides an extra vibration effect in training is presented in the market. Such dumbbell, as taught in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M376318, includes a tubular handle, some counterweights and springs received in the handle, and two lids closing opposite ends of the handle. The counterweights are reciprocating in the handle to compress the springs to provide vibration effect when user holds and moves the dumbbell.
However, when the counterweights are reciprocating, they impact the lids on opposite sides of the handle and make them or one of them drop off. As the lid uncovers the handle, the counterweights and springs in the handle may go off from the handle, and the counterweights might hurt somebody. In conclusion, the swing-type dumbbell still has some drawbacks to improve.